


Boy In Jeans

by andwhataskyitis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, I Tried, M/M, My therapist told me to, This Is STUPID, bahahahhah, boy in jeans by ryan beatty inspired, dear dumb diary hahahhaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhataskyitis/pseuds/andwhataskyitis
Summary: my maladaptive daydreaming shitI want to turn this into a movie one day so I'm writing this so I don't forget itthe songs from the album this is based on (boy in jeans by ryan beatty) in the order of the story: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3f7H1sZwYwKt4hUC1mH1sC?si=HBie6ZCcSf2h9o9mweDQuw
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Boy In Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a collection of random shit
> 
> like a diary or something idk

**Samuel (Sami) Hernandez -** main character

  * bisexual ahahahah
  * haver of anxiety
  * wants to throw science off a cliff
  * hopeless romantic
  * thinks long and hard about the consequences of his actions ~~but ultimately ignores them~~
  * tennis player
  * constant identity crisis
  * only child :)
  * plays the ukelele but not well (at all)
  * stubborn mf
  * a ~sensitive soul~
  * the New Kid In Town (sort of not really)
  * celebrity crush is Pete Davidson (and no, he doesn't know why either)
  * 5'7
  * knows one tiktok dance and he has no idea how
  * will steal your eyeliner
  * closeteddddddddd yayyyyyyyy
  * s i m p
  * resting bitch face
  * has friends but really has one singular friend
  * pretty eyes
  * grudge holder extraordinaire
  * playlist: [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hBun4Vb6PIPbGaIFloGJC?si=QU3vfuEgSCWgwMAMR5lTrw)



* * *

**Thomas Campbell** \- love interest/secondary main character

  * gay af
  * KING OF DENIAL
  * taken by Shrek's girlfriend (pls do not ask how she wound up here)
  * ~religious trauma~
  * will bro hug you semi-ironically
  * plays soccer
  * yet another hopeless romantic
  * if anyone asks he is STRAIGHT RIGHT
  * in the closet to himself
  * has a surprisingly good voice
  * cannot understand the stock market
  * smart but bad at school (he's def a bit ND)
  * has a friend group of sorts that he doesn't actually like all that much (note - friend group is entirely white boy Soundcloud rappers you know the type)
  * 5'11
  * rich kid
  * has an older brother that he wants to punch
  * depressssseeeeeeddddddd
  * sports bro
  * will cry but only after 12 am
  * will forget that he has a girlfriend
  * world's best smile
  * floof hair
  * almost a redhead (almost)
  * playlist: [click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DXNUujaG3Pw0E8sGnIGdk?si=DOknZA3QS7qE0thSD0uj_w) (its a wip)




End file.
